ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House Movie
The Loud House Movie (also commonly known as The Loud Movie) is an American hand-drawn animated feature film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on August 13, 2019. It is based on the Nickelodeon television series of the same name, and was directed by show creator, Chris Savino. The film starred the series cast of Collin Dean, Grey DeLisle, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, and Lara Jill Miller, with guest performances by Brad Garrett, Michael Caine, and Greg Cipes. Summary The film, much like the show, revolves around the life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who survives in a large family of eleven children. Lincoln is going on to 6th grade to attend middle school, while hanging out with his friends Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and his old friends from 5th grade. However, things are not going too bright for him. When one of the kids mention how unique Lynn is, Lincoln wonders if there's anything about him that sticks out to the family. He goes on this journey to discover his techniques special, and to get some appreciation for it. Production Production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to Savino for a film based on the series. and Savino was at first, against the idea of producing a film for the show. However, later he stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." There were three plots written for the movie, but the first two were turned down by Savino. It was originaly going to be a prequel to the show about how Mr. and Mrs. Loud met and fell in love. Savino turned down the idea because he felt it would take away from the main characters' story and be too boring for children. The second plot involved Lincoln running away from home because of an argument he and his sisters got into, and the sisters had to track him down. But, it was scrapped due to the plot sounding like the SpongeBob episode "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?", and also because Savino wanted the plot to be more focused on the relationship between Lincoln and each of his sisters, which was eventually used as the final plot for the film. Originally, Leni was going to commit suicide in the film instead of just simply running away from home. Savino was strongly against the idea, saying it was too inappropriate for young viewers, and could possibly get the film banned. Savino changed to where Leni instead wants to leave the family, and was eventually approved. The first trailer was shown at the 2018 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon studios Orlando. Plot Lincoln Loud is an 11 year old boy who lives in a house with ten sisters, who briefly explains each of his sisters, and their different personality traits. He describes himself as the only boy sibling in the family, but feels that he sticks out the most. Lincoln is about to start his first day at Middle School in 6th grade, which is also the same school his older sister Lynn goes to. He spends most of the day hanging out with his best friend Clyde, his other best friend/girlfriend Ronnie Anne, and many of his friends from 5th grade. However, things turn out badly when Lincoln starts getting picked on by kids older than him. This happens again during their sports practise, which causes Lynn to repeatedly injure the other kids with her sports skills. While she is sent to detention, many of the other kids admire her skills, which makes Lincoln feel like he's mostly unappreciated, except from his friends. Back at home, Lincoln tries to play his video games with each of his sisters, but all are uninterested and would rather do their own thing. He then decides to find out if there's anything special about him that would stick out from the rest of the family. Unfortunately, nothing apparently sticks out, and his tasks end up accidentally causing the house to nearly catch fire, sending the entire family into panic. While his parents forgive him for his accident, Lincoln's sisters end up frustrated with him, saying that some of their favorite equipment was burned, including Lori's special perfume, Leni's favorite clothes, Lucy's poems, Luna's music gear, etc. It gets to the point where they admit that nothing Lincoln does is special for himself or the family, and that the family wouldn't be the same if it was just ten sisters, but their rage only makes them believe that they made a point. Lincoln, feeling both guilty and heartbroken, goes to bed early, feeling as though it's mostly a struggle around his sisters. The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Loud take the family out for a road trip to a picnic, but during the road trip, the siblings still argue about what happened last night. Once they arrive near the woods for their picnic, Lincoln goes on a walk through the woods, but cheers up a little bit when he gets a good view of his city. However, a wild storm picks up, and the family van leaves in a hurry, with Lincoln failing to reach it in time. The storm continues to blow through, which eventually causes Lincoln to get badly injured, and unconscious as he rolls near his neighbourhood. Hours later, Lincoln wakes up in the hospital, with his family all surrounding him. When Lincoln reveals what happened, and how he reacted to what his sisters said, and how they were in a rush to avoid the storm that left him behind, including all the times his sisters made fun of him, laughed at him, and got him into trouble, he runs away from the hospital, feeling more un-wanted and making his sisters feel extremely guilty for what they said. While in the rain, Lincoln gets the idea to stay at Clyde's house for a few days before he feels confident going home again, but sees a burglar about to rob his family's house. Remembering the skills he tried to learn, Lincoln manages to get the Burglar trapped, and later arrested by the police. When the family make it back home, they all realize what had happened. The sisters all each apologize to Lincoln, saying that his different interests is what makes him special, and that it feels special to be the only brother of the family. The family all have a group hug, and even Lily says her first word (Lincoln!). In the end, Lincoln enjoys most of his time at home and getting through Middle School a lot easier than before, with help from his family and friends. Each day, he feels good to be home, and spend his quality time with the sisters that he loves. Voice Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLisle as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Elijha Hammil as Clyde *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Brad Garrett as Announcer *Michael Caine as The Principal *Greg Cipes As One of Lincoln's Friends *August Maturo as Lance Loud Soundtrack #"Ten of a Kind" by Jordan Pruitt #"We're Not Perfect" - Lincoln and his family #"Sixth Grade Start" - Lincoln and Clyde #"Discover Who I Am" - Lincoln #"Gone" - Lincoln and his sisters #"Shining Starlight" (grand finale) - All Credits #"You Rock My World" - Lincoln and his sisters #"The Loud House theme" (extended) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6MpT7lLwls) Trailer Songs # Loud - R5 # My House - Flo Rida Transcript *See The Loud House Movie/Transcript Credits Main article: The Loud House Movie Credits. Sequel Deleted Scenes Trivia *The film is a musical, featuring five songs performed by the characters. *We finally see the parents' faces as an exclusive short on DVD and Blu-Ray. *The film originally served as the series finale. But due to the sucess at the box office, Nickelodeon ordered another season (Season 4). Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Loud House Category:Paramount animation films Category:American films Category:Series finales Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Unfinished pages